Will Gets Committed
|image= |airdate=September 21, 1992 |writer=Leslie Ray David Steven Simon |director=Shelley Jensen |previous=How I Spent My Summer Vacation |next=That's No Lady, That's My Cousin |episode = 2}} is the second episode of Season 3 of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. Summary Philip and Vivian organize a cleanup effort in the riot-torn remains of their old LA neighborhood. Vivian announces that she is pregnant. Plot While fixing up the riot-torn remains of the Banks former LA neighborhood, Carlton falls for another worker named Simone while Will befriends a teenager named Noah. Noah becomes angered with Will when he refuses to blow off plans to come back and help next weekend, seeing him as every other person who only helps to pat themselves on the back for doing a good cause. Uncle Phil and Aunt Vivian run into an old friend named Hector and begin to reminiscence on the night they got the call that would set their family's fortunes and how Phillip swore that money would never change who they are. Motivated by the memories, Will and Ashley agree to return next week to help. Phillip is disappointed that he became everything he swore not to be upon making it big. Vivian reveals to him that she is pregnant and that is why she is acting strange, causing him to faint. Cast :Will Smith as Will Smith :James Avery as Philip Banks :Janet Hubert as Vivian Banks :Alfonso Ribeiro as Carlton Banks :Karyn Parsons as Hilary Banks :Tatyana Ali as Ashley Banks :Joseph Marcell as Geoffrey Butler Guest starring :Gregory Sierra as Hector :Rose Jackson as Simone :Floyd Roger Myers, Jr. as Young Will :Gary Leroi Gray as Young Carlton :Valerie Jones as Young Hilary :LaRita Shelby as Young Vivian :Michael Whaley as Young Philip :Shavar Ross as Noah Trivia *Hector mistakes Uncle Phil for actor Reginald VelJohnson, who portrayed Carl Winslow in the ABC sitcom Family Matters. Both characters are alike in the sense they are both involved in law enforcement, are strict but loving fathers, lose their tempers quickly and are usually annoyed with the antics of troublemakers close to them (Will and Urkel.) ** In an episode of Family Matters called "Scenes From a Mall", Richie wins a bet with his friend Little G during the episode's credits, who tells Richie that he is right and Carl does look like the dad from Fresh Prince. Just as he comments this, James Avery crashes the set which causes Reginald VelJohnson to break character as he is shocked and begins laughing before he and James Avery hug. ** Valerie Jones who played young Hilary played Judy Winslow in the pilot episode of Family Matters called "The Mama who came to Dinner" before being replaced by Jaimee Foxworth. * Young Hilary was played by Valerie Jones, who also appeared in "Deck the Halls." * The flashback scene features a slender Philip Banks (portrayed by Michael Whaley). In "Soul Train," he is shown overweight in the footage of him proposing to Vivian. He was overweight before marrying Vivian and having the kids, lost the weight afterwards, then gained weight again. * Gregory Sierra (Hector) also played Julio Fuentes on Sanford and Son. * This episode was aired on September 21, 1992, Alfonso Ribeiro's (Carlton Banks) 21st birthday. Goofs * After the flashback scene, an unknown person can be briefly seen standing in the corner. * Geoffrey mentions Philip having Fruit Loops for breakfast every morning, but in other episodes, he is seen eating other meals other than this. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3